1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage container holder, particularly for display of commercial presentations or advertising.
2. Prior Art
One can find in the market pieces molded in cardboard or poster board, used mainly in fast-food places for special promotions in children's menus, such as, the so-called “happy box” or “magic box”. Also, in such places, various containers are used for various foods being sold, such as, French fries. No disposable products are known in the market, made of folded sheets, that can be used as containers and that are portable, lightweight and safe. There are indeed volumetric plastic products in the market, made by injection or inflation, but these products do not serve or satisfy the needs of the present invention.